Cars
by Vanamo
Summary: A night with Thirteen and Cameron. Set in season 6, massive fluffy goodness.


Hehehe, I'm so sneaky. WonderousPlaceForAnEcho asked me to write a little oneshot about Thirteen's car. And being so evil, I wrote it all without her knowing. So, a very late Easter/Zombie Jesus present. Enjoy.

* * *

Thirteen walked into her apartment with a content grin on her face. After a tiresome day, there was nothing better than coming home. Little known to her coworkers, she now had a reason to enjoy her evenings – the same reason the cold apartment felt homely after paying rent for twenty odd months

"This place smells like you," she said to apparently no one. After dropping her keys and messenger bag on the table and chair, respectively, she poked her head around the glass divider.

"You saw my coat on the rack, didn't you?"

"And your shoes," Thirteen responded as she shed her own coat. When she received no answer, she continued with amusement, "So Chase asked if he could borrow my car today."

After a moment, "You love your car. You would never give it up."

Thirteen turned around and smirked at her girlfriend on the couch. Walking over silently, Thirteen bent down from behind with her hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"How did you know I was here?" Cameron asked quietly, nuzzling Thirteen's fingers.

"The place always smells like you when you stay here," Thirteen whispered. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment then felt Cameron's soft lips on her cheek. She stood up and stretched.

"How was work?" Cameron questioned, setting her book down.

Thirteen groaned. "_Long_ day at the office, dear, you couldn't imagine. Saved a life and played board games for five hours."

"You poor thing," Cameron deadpanned. "Any fun games?"

"Regrettably, House's porn supply was running low so he dug out a bunch of games he ordered from Germany. Problem was, the directions were written in German," Thirteen explained, smirking as she walked to the kitchen to look through the mail.

"All of them?" Cameron asked.

"All but two," Thirteen answered, "Some dice game and this one called Chairs. You have to stack them."

"Sounds simple enough," Cameron pondered as Thirteen finally spotted tea in the fridge.

She laughed, "Yeah, that's what we thought. We almost had it once, but Taub and his huge schnozz sneezed and knocked it over. House is making him do five extra clinic hours."

"Very nice," Cameron commented. Thirteen rested her elbows on the counter and looked over at her, smiling. "What do you feel like for dinner?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen grinned. "Allison," she said in mock frustration, "I run through the same things with you every night for dinner."

"Well clearly my brain doesn't comprehend how you practically live on take out."

"Not true," Thirteen answered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Ok, name one thing that doesn't come from a Styrofoam box, the cafeteria, or a vending machine that you regularly consume," Cameron challenged.

"I can think of one thing that's _really_ delicious," she quipped, sticking out her tongue to make her point.

Cameron shook her head and chose to ignore her girlfriend's little House-like moment.

"Ok, do you feel like learning how to cook?" Thirteen asked curiously, walking over to the couch.

Cameron thought for a moment and quickly made a conflicted face. "Not really…"

Thirteen sat down on the couch next to the blonde. "Well, neither do I. I guess we could go crazy and learn to be a master chef in a week like House."

"I doubt he'd be a very good Yoda to your Luke Skywalker," Cameron told her with an air of confidence.

"True," Thirteen acknowledged. "I guess we're a bit stuck then. But as long as our busy jobs never let us totally destroy the kitchen, I'm fine with take out and the occasional semi-homemade, or something with directions on the box." Even now that Cameron had left the hospital (and moved in with her, where one thing kind of led to another) she had quickly found another job that kept her just busy.

Cameron sighed as she contemplated the statement. Remy made a good point.

"Don't think so much about it," Thirteen assured her, scooting closer to the older doctor. "I'm not really hungry; we can figure it out later. How was your day?"

Cameron gave her a half-shrug. Compared to Remy's, it wasn't that exciting. Seeing this, Remy turned so she was parallel with the couch and Cameron was leaning into her with her back on Remy's chest. This made her smile and she asked, "What's this for?"

"You aren't cute when you pout," Remy answered.

"Aww, I'm not?" Cameron whined sarcastically.

Thirteen smiled. "Ok, you are. But not when you're sad. What's wrong?" She leaned back against the arm of the couch and Cameron adjusted so her head rested between the younger doctor's shoulder and chest, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Cameron sighed deeply. "I just miss the old job, I guess."

Thirteen placed a hand on her back. "Yeah, I know. I for one miss coming down to the ER and seeing you in pink scrubs."

"Oh shush," she muttered, though amused all the same. She knew Remy was just trying to cheer her up.

"Ok, so we apparently aren't hungry and we don't feel like talking about our day," Remy mused, counting on her fingers. "What do you want to do?"

Cameron shrugged once more. She had been relaxing but wasn't tired, and they had passed the making love like horny teenagers phase. "We could go for a drive," she suggested against Remy's neck.

"A nighttime drive, huh?" Remy asked, thinking for a minute. "I guess we could do that."

"If you'd rather not, we could –"

"No, none of that," Remy cut her off. "I feel like a drive. How far do you want to go?"

"Um, I don't know," Cameron said. "It's Friday night, as long as you want."

Remy kissed her fingers softly. "It smells like you when you're in my car too."

Cameron gave her a soft smile in the dim light. "Come on then, or we won't feel like driving."

* * *

Ten minutes later, both women were in Remy's Audi driving through Princeton. Cameron loved driving at night; the city lights, the smell of the cool night air, there was something peaceful to it. She leaned against her car door and window and watched Remy's face as the younger woman drove. The beauty of her features amazed Cameron, even more so as the strange highlights and shadows danced over it as the lights blurred behind her.

At a red light, Remy took out her ipod and plugged it in, selecting a list of softer songs. A guitar graced the interior of the car and Cameron recognized the song as Iron & Wine. She loved Remy's playlists, she thought randomly. Each song melted into the next and she had to heavily blink back sleep.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked softly. She didn't recognize their surroundings in the darkness, and they had been driving this curving road for awhile.

"You'll see. If you fall asleep I'll wake you up when we get there," Remy said just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I won't fall asleep," Cameron protested childishly.

"Ok, stubborn," Remy said, internally rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm a pain," Cameron mumbled, sleep starting to claim her again.

"We're almost there," Remy told her. "But it'd all the more fun if I have to carry you."

Cameron exhaled in what would have been a scoff if she was more awake. The song ended and sleep began to creep up. This time she didn't fight it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Ally. Wake up."

"Mmm," she groaned. It was warm in Remy's car. Oh, she was in the car. Yes, waking up could be smart. She cracked open an eye and saw Remy's shadowed face gazing at her.

"What was that about not falling asleep?" she asked.

"Shaddup," Cameron slurred, unbuckling her seatbelt. She wiped her eyes and Remy, always the courteous one, helped her get out of the car.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked. They were parked in a gravel driveway in front of a small, wooden one-story house. There was a guest house in the side yard about fifteen feet away from the main house and vines creeped up on the criss-crossed fencing that kept animals from getting under the front porch. Next to the front door was a rocking bench. Cameron had to squint, but the roof and shuttered looked to be a bright red. It was a cute house, but she couldn't think why Remy would take her here.

"A friend's place," Remy answered. "She's currently traveling and gave me a key for when I need to get away from everyday life."

"That was really sweet of her," Cameron remarked as Remy began walking up to the front door.

"Well I also helped her with the home décor," Remy explained with a bit of smugness. She found the key, unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Wow," Cameron whispered. Despite its humble looks from outside, the place was amazing inside. There were hardwood floors, neutral colors on the walls and modern, rather whimsical furniture and beautiful pictures on the walls of the small living room.

"Yeah, I should have totally quit medical school and gone into interior design," Thirteen grinned.

"Yes smartass," Cameron quipped before taking a closer look at one of the prints. "Is she a photographer?"

"Yup," Remy answered. "Last time I heard from her, she was in Argentina. I think she's going to Nepal."

"Is she a chef too?" Cameron asked. Her stomach was beginning to growl.

"I'm sure she has something we can heat up," she said with a slight chuckle, heading into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

Cameron followed Remy into the kitchen. The brunette was bent over looking in the fridge. "Anything edible?" she asked.

"Nothing so far, except some Eggo waffles and cherry popsicles. These mixed vegetables are questionable and I'm afraid to look in her pantry," Remy said.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Oh, two months," Remy replied.

"Gross," Cameron said in disgust.

"I come over and clean about once a month when OCD strikes," Remy said, calming her down a bit.

"When did you come last?" Cameron couldn't remember her being gone a whole day.

"Your first day on the new job," Remy answered.

Cameron recalled that day. She had worked for ten hours and Remy had a bath ready, which they ended up sharing. It had been a great night. "You know you're secretly way too sweet," she told her.

Remy opened the box of popsicles and stuck one in her mouth. "Shove it."

"Adorable," Cameron called after her as she walked into the living room, grabbing a frozen treat for herself before following.

They sat on the couch and ate away at the popsicles. "You know these won't fill us up at all," Remy said.

Cameron shrugged with a grin on her cherry-colored lips. "That's fine. I like this."

"Like what?" Remy asked, taking the last bite of her popsicle and placing the stick on a coaster on the table.

"This," Cameron said, following suit, "Being with you."

Remy smiled warmly and checked her watch. "It's almost midnight."

"What? How?" Cameron asked. She couldn't have been asleep that long.

Remy stood up. "You coming?" she asked, nodding to what Cameron presumed was the bedroom. She grabbed the two popsicle sticks and threw them in the trash can before following.

The bedroom matched the rest of the house perfectly. There were two windows looking out into the backyard and a large bed. Remy had already whipped out fresh sheets and blankets from the closet.

A few minutes later both women were settled and in each other's arms. Slivers of their faces were illuminated in the moonlight. "You know what?" Cameron whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hm," Remy muttered. "What?"

"I think I love this even more," she said, intertwining their legs.

Remy kissed her softly and kept her head close. "You know what I know?"

Cameron internally smirked. "What?"

"I love you," she answered, "and I love the way you smell."

Cameron closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "I love you too. And I love your car."

"Mine," Thirteen said. At first Cameron thought she meant the car, but then the brunette wrapped her arms a little tighter around her waist. "I'm so glad you're mine."

Cameron chuckled and kissed her forehead. Yes, she was hers. And unlike Remy's car, she didn't need a warranty.

* * *

If you're curious about the Chairs game, it's a lot of fun! without ( ): (http://)(www.)(momastore.)(org/museum/moma/ProductDisplay_Chair%20Game_10451_10001_16626_-1_11480_11482_null_shop_)


End file.
